Bill's Back
by camille2002
Summary: corrine moves to Gravity Falls and Bill Cypher wants revenge. Bill thinks Corrine is the perfect person to trick.
1. Chapter 1

Ch 1

 _January 1 2015_

 _Dear diary, my name is Corinne. Tomorrow I'm moving to Gravity Falls. i have never been there or even heard of the place. Well that is all for now._

 _Sincerely,_ _Corinne_

Corinne then packed her new diary she had gotten for Christmas. She hated the fact she had to move. Moving away from everything she had ever known was not her idea of fun. She had never heard of Gravity Falls before. She wasn't very excited to find out about it either.


	2. Chapter 2

_"Today is the big day,"_ thoughtCorrinne. "Mommy, Daddy I don't want to move," Corrine told her parents. "We know sweetie,change is hard,"said her mom.

 **At the Mystery Shack**

"Dipper, I heard someone's moving to Gravity Falls," said Mabel. "Do you know who," asked Dipper. "Nope," answered Mabel. " I hope it's a girl and she turns out to be my friend though," Mabel said.

 **later** **that day at Corrine's new house**

"This house is pretty spooky," Corrine said. "Hey Mom, can I explore the neighborhood," Corrine asked her mom. "Sure sweetie," answered her mom. "Thanks Mom, Corrine said.


	3. Chapter 3

**Meeting the Mystery Twins**

"This place gives me the creeps, " Corrinne said to herself. Just then an old man ran by. "Who's that," Corrine wondered out loud. Sudddely a boy and girl appeared. "Oh, that's just Old Man Mcgucket," said the boy. "I'm Dipper and this is my twin sister Mabel," said the boy. "Hi, I'm Corrine, Corrinne said.

"We live at the Mystery Shack here in Gravity Falls, " Dipper told Corrinne. "Wanna be friends?" asked Mabel. "Sure," Corrinne replied.


	4. Chapter 4

**At the Mystery Shack**

"So what do y'all want to do," asked Corrinne. "We like solving mysteries," replied Mabel. "What kind of mysteries?" Corrinne asked. "Any kind of mystery really," Dipper answered. Suddenly Corrinne became unconscious.

"Hi, there I'm Bill," said a voice. " I-," Corrine started. "I know who you are," interrupted the voice. She opened her eyes(in her mind). She saw a yellow triangle figure with one eye and a bow tie. "Are you Bill?" Corrinne asked the triangle. "Yes I am," Bill answered. "How did-," Corrinne started. "I get in your mind. I'm a demon." It said. "Well I'm going to let you wake up now but I'll be back when you get to your room, bye for now," Bill said.


	5. Chapter 5

Corrinne woke up to find herself lying on a bed. She saw Dipper and Mabel on a bed across the room. "Hey guys, where am I?" she asked. "You're ok," Dipper exclaimed. "Thank goodness," Mabel said. "Oh you're in our room," said Dipper. "What happened to you?" Dipper asked. Corrinne decided not to tell them about Bill. "I don't know," Corrinne lied. "You went unconscious," said Dipper. "I did?" Corrinne asked. "Yeah," Mabel replied.

They then all three left the room and went to the shop part of the Mystery Shack. "She's ok," Dipper told a red haired teenager. "Who is that?" Corrinne asked Mabel. "That's Wendy," Mabel replied. "Well I've gotta get home, but I'll come by tomorrow," said Corrinne. "Nice meeting all of you," Corrine then stated. "You too," Dipper and Mabel replied.


	6. Chapter 6

**At Corrinne's house**

"Hi Mom, I'm back," Corrinne told her mom. " Hey sweetie," replied her mom. "How was exploring the neighborhood?" asked her mom. "It was actually pretty fun and I made some friends too," Corrinne replied."That's greAt honey," said her mom. "I'm going to go to my room now," Corrinne told her mom.

Once Corrinne got to her bed and laid down she fell asleep immediately. "I'm back," said the voice from before. "Bill? Corrine asked. "That's me, said Bill. Bill then appeared.

 **Sorry to leave y'all on such a cliff hanger. I just don't know what I want to happen next so I have to read some fan fiction with Bill in it to figure out what's going to happen next. Then I'll write and post the next chapter. Thx for reading my story so far. Please let me know how y'all like it. Thx**


	7. An

**Hey guys Im letting y'all know im no longer doing this particular story in this website anymore if you want to read it go to** ** _.com_** **thx**


End file.
